WITCH Guardians Of Humanity The Movie
by GuardianKid
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H. fanfiction movie you will wanna read!


"W.I.T.C.H.: Guardians Of Humanity The Movie"

The guardians meet a new villian named Zardox like the other villians, he wants to steal the Heart but why he wants it is because he wants to destroy the entire universe erasing it then making a new one making it seem like he was a god, the girls fight him but Zardox beats them in a second, he then teleports to Candracar and sees the Oracle telling him that he wants the heart and that if he doesnt give it to him he will take it by force, the Oracle saids no and Zardox then...out of thin air teleports the heart from Will who is miles away from where he is and then somehow combines the heart with his mighty powerful ring creating a superpower rod. then because of his anger he "destroys" the oracle and then also destorys Candracar and everything in it. meanwhile Will and the other girls not at fullforce at their powers are scared that they couldnt destroy this new villian and that the heart was taken mysteriously, Zardox now powerful breaks the veil seperating Earth and Meridian and then portals start to appear everywhere in the world, the girls see that theres several portals in Heatherfield and go try to close it, but they forget that Will doesnt have the heart no more and that there powers are now not at full force and then several monsters start coming out of the portals, causing chaos all over heatherfield and the whole planet, also then a ghostly figure of the Oracle appears and tells them Zardox was the one who stole the heart, killed him, destroyed Candracar and broke the veil, the girls look sad and shocked...and powerless... 

Now that the Oracle has told the girls what happened he gives will a heart replacement that is 1 and half the power of the real heart but it still works, the girls go and try to close all the portals in Heatherfield and send the monsters back, they do so now Heatherfield is cleared of chaos but other parts of the world arent, so Will gives some of the heart replacement closing portALS powers to Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee and also even Caleb, Blunk, Yan Lin, and yes Matt two. So they all go to other places in the world (Will: New York City, Irma: Miami Beach, Taranee: Paris France, Cornelia: Hong Kong China, Hay Lin: San Francisco, Yan Lin: Los Angeles, Matt: Colombia, Caleb: Toronto Canada, Blunk: Russia), during time they go to different counties and they all close the portals and send all the monsters back to Meridian, then they all go back to Heatherfield to find out how they are gonna stop Zardox, meanwhile Zardox now furious of what the guardians have done starts to destory the planet first by creating a a blackhole 20 times the size of Jupiter to suck earth into a hell-like-dimension, he then still furious goes to confront the guardians one final time, he teleports there and tells them whats happening they then look scared and then they go attack him by using there elemental powers but suddenly...Will's replacement heart goes balistic and stops giving fullforce powers to the girls, they de-transform back to human form, Zardox laughing at them levitates Will and holds her by the neck saying she wasnt worthy enough to be the leader of the guardians he then powers up his rod and prepares to hit the girls hard with his attack, he is about to when...then he stays still like hes been paralyzed and he falls to the floor uncouncious and the person who did that to him was no other than...Oracle!... 

the girls are confuse that they see the Oracle because he was supposly 'dead', he tells them that he sensed Zardox coming and made a clone of himself magically, he also tells them to get Zardoxs rod so that Will can get the heart back, she gets the rod and asks Oracle how does she get the heart back? he saids to give it to him, she does and he seperates the heart from Zardox's ring, Taranee asks him what are they gonna do with Zardox, he saids that he is gonna imprison him in the same place Nerrissa was imprison but for eternity,Caleb asks him if the blackhole Zardox made has been stoped and Oracle saids yes, it has been reversed, Oracle then gives The Heart Of Candracar to Will, and keeps the ring for safety, Cornelia and Irma and Yan Lin ask him whats gonna happen to Candracar and he saids that he will rebuild it, he then tells the girls that they will stop being the guardians until evil strikes again, Will gives the Heart to him and he then teleports with parALYZED Zardox. The guardians or now called Normal go to celebrate their new found victory and that they dont have to carry the weight of the world. We then see this weird dark looking place where Oracle appears and is with Zardox and is holding the heart, then something happens, paralyzed Zardox fades away and oracle goes through a shapeshifting transmission and shows who he truly is...Zardox he was in diguise all along, and now he has the Heart Of Candracar, the screen starts to fade and we get a close up of Zardox he starts laughing and smiling...

this movie starts the Zardox arc 


End file.
